verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Verdite
Intro Verdite is said to be the birthplace of all creation. But strangely, this land can be extremely hostile to most conventional beast and humanoid. Verdite’s natural temperature hovers between 50°- 60°F and is known for having a wide range of seasons. Verdite is almost two separate worlds. Northern Verdite is a desolate wasteland with few natural resources, making it incapable of sustaining most mortal life. Southern Verdite is a lush forest home to many unique life forms and most importantly home to Verdish man. Fresh water can only be found in southern Verdite. Due to the hostility of the inhabiting races, most wildlife in Verdite is located across the southern forests. Traditional forest creatures inhabit the wilds but Verdite is home to few unique creatures. Almost every Verdish man calls this place home. Before the modern day, the Verdish people belonged to an empire simply known as the Verdish Empire. At its peak, it was the most powerful kingdom to ever reign over any Antioch land. Its kingdoms scattered the southern, western, and eastern belt of the countryside. Verdish Men Verdish Men are the most resilient and diverse form of life in Verdite. Through the ages they have seen many changes to their way of life. Different generations of Verdish men have at times been so radically different from their predecessors it is hard to believe they co-existed. Verdish ethnicity was dominated equally by Farthorian (People of Gatosukai) and Morlean. Minorities of other ethnicities do exist but are not quite as common. But this changed after the fall of the Verdish Empire where Farthorian bloodlines became a rarity. The Verdish are a very progressive people whose social policies are centuries ahead of most of the world. But for as much as they are culturally civilized; the Verdish also hold an almost contradicting affinity for war. This honor bound mindset has plagued their history with a constant state of war and conflict. Northern Verdite Verdish Men are not the only intelligent life that makes their home on Verditian soil. The most cunning and destructive kingdom calls the north lands home. This kingdom is known by many names: The Supremacy, The Verditian Axis, The Hauthian Plague, The Embrace of Madness, Lakai'Veradenite etc. These titles are intended to strike fear into the hearts of any who would dare venture into their territory. The truth about this empire is that they are incredibly afraid of the race of man. They see humanity as an uncontrollable plague that will stop at nothing to rape the lands of all resources and murder all beings who do not assimilate to their ideology. To The Supremacy, humanity is a sickness they cannot afford to let spread. Seven major species make up the Supremacy. Katawile Katawile are humanoid in structure with the exception of a tail. Their skin is a leathery ebon and they bear no cranial hair. They stand with a hunch and tend to drag their tail. Katawile have razor like teeth and their hands are just as dangerously clawed. Most katawile have small spikes protruding from their cheeks and above their dimly luminescent violet-eyes. The ears of a katawile come to a slight point. An average katawile stands between five and six feet tall. The Katawile are one of the first races created by the gods. They are of a classification simply known as ‘The Ancients.’ (Their brother and sister races of this classification are virtually extinct) They were born as guardians and wielders of the dark flame. Originally they were in an alliance with their brother and sister races but they betrayed them and forged an alliance with the demonic races of chaos, starting the empire known as The Supremacy. This war set the stage for all the conflicts to follow. After their triumph in the ancient’s war, The Supremacy fell short against the remaining second generation races (mortals). Scattered and war-torn, the remaining military powers of the Supremacy were pushed back into their northern strongholds. As they took a backseat the demons continued the war effort in Verdite, clashing against the Verdish Empire. In seclusion, Supremacy forces desperately tried to create a new edge for their broken armies. They focused on breeding different humanoid races with their own race to create desirable qualities needed for a physically superior creature. The katawile’s experiments with interbreeding gave birth to the race of Kavown, a much more dangerous brood. In current times the Katawile are facing extinction. Kavown Kavown are similar in appearance to the Katawile but more closely resemble a human. They do not have a tail and stand with an upright posture. They are far more muscular and taller than their katawile cousins. Kavown have tight consistent ebon skin instead of a leathery complexion. Their ears are longer and thinner. An average kavown stands between six and seven feet tall. Kavown were first introduced into Supremacy society through demonstration in the coliseums. When the kavown grunt easily bested the human slaves in combat the dark lord took great interest in their breeding and upbringing. After decades of breeding and assimilation the kavown became the dominant majority. The Supremacy began to flourish and with their ‘second wind’ they started the Verdish Civil War. Kavown are renowned for their absolute brutality in battle. The drawback is that most kavown have no natural affinity to the dark flame. But at the time of their inception, most magic has dried up. Sudiheaton Sudiheaton (Verdish for Death Lord), are the most terrifying foot soldiers to ever appear on the battlefield. Not much is known about their mysterious baptism by blood, but what is known is the end result is deeply embedded in ancient forms of magic. Sudiheaton wear incredibly thick armor that encompasses them fully and always hide their physical appearance (often times the only sign of a life form within the armor is the piercing eyes that illuminate from deep within). When one dies, it bursts into violet flames, incinerating any form that used to occupy the armor. Sudiheaton strength is considered to be five times that of an able-bodied man. It is said that no one man has ever stood against a sudiheaton in single combat and triumphed. Most sudiheaton are used as field commanders as they do seem to be a bit of a rarity compared to the other races. Sudiheaton are partially the reason that Verdish men employ so many Kelvs, as it is one of the few weapons that can actually inflict significant damage to their heavy armor. Nath Human Kali Demon ''